


Tied to You

by M_997



Series: One shots [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_997/pseuds/M_997
Summary: Little one shots throughout Peter and Michelle's lives together.





	Tied to You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something a little different. I hope you like it.

1)

Michelle had been pacing their living room all night. Peter didn't respond to her text message and he was usually back by now.

She was okay with Peter being spiderman but on nights like these, it's a little hard trying to keep her hope.

If he wasn't home by 12 am then he would almost always text her. It wasn't like him to not respond.

Michelle took a glance at the clock hanging by the bookshelf.

1am.

Her feet were starting to get sore from going back and forth on their rough carpet.

There was suddenly a large crash outside the kitchen window.

Michelle rushed over and let out a breath as soon as she saw a red and black figure.

"I'm so sorry" was the first thing Peter said as he entered through the window.

"It's okay" Michelle replied then proceeded to tackle him with a hug.

"I had to chase this guy down who robbed a bank and he ran the opposite way of our apartment. It was surprisingly hard to catch him" he took the mask off and Michelle kissed him as soon as he pulled back from the hug.

"Why didn't you text me?" she asked once the kiss was over. He had his hands on her hips and her hands were rested on his shoulder. 

"Oh...yeah about that" Peter removed one hand to rub the back of his neck. 

"Peter, Where's your phone"

"Uhhhhh...its in a better place now?" he halved asked and Michelle rolled her eyes. 

"You're lucky Stark left you money. If he didn't, you wouldn't be able to afford another phone" Michelle chuckled as she started walking to their bedroom with Peter in tow. 

"Yea. Yea"

"Get out of that onsie and put your proper pj's on" 

"For the last time MJ, It's not a onesie! It's a super High-" 

" Tech Suit, yea ok. I get it" 

2)

"It's my responsibility MJ! I have to help people" Peter yelled at her. They were standing in their living room. Arguing over the fact that Peter missed MJ's speech at the big charity event she set up to help kids get a chance to be educated. 

"I was so nervous Peter! And when I looked in the audience and you weren't there I nearly had a panic attack!" she crossed her arms and yelled. 

"I'm sorry MJ, but I saved 3 innocent people" Peter tried to reason. 

"There are other people who handle that stuff, not just you. I can understand if you missed a date or had to leave early on Christmas or even my birthday, for crying out loud! But this Peter, this was low. You know I have trouble with public speaking, you knew I was so God damn nervous for this on end. And what do you do, you go out in that stupid onsie to do the cops jobs" she paused and both of them had tears in their eyes. For once Peter didn't correct her on the use of the word 'onesie' 

"Your supposed to be my support Peter. Your supposed to be the one there for me whenever I need you. Isn't that what people do when they love each other? Or is that just my own stupidity?" she continued. 

"you're not stupid Michelle" he said softly and Michelle could tell he was truly sorry about this whole mess. 

"I'm just tired, I'm going to bed" she stated before walking off to their bedroom. 

About half an hour later, she felt the bed dip beside her. Then she felt warm hands slide around her waist to her stomach. 

"I'm so incredibly sorry for doing this to you. I love you so much, more than you could imagine Michelle. You are my everything and I wanted to do this later tonight. I had this whole dinner organised but the birds probably got into the basket and ate it" she turned a little to look at him, she confused.

"Peter what are you-" she stopped talking when he opened his fist to a beautiful gold ring with 3 simple diamonds on it. 

"Everything we've gone through and every stupid mistake I've made, I still can't believe you are still with me. There were times when I doubted myself and when I thought this was another illusion because you want to be with me is so surreal. Michelle, I have loved you for so long. Longer than you know and I want to be with you forever. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Peter asked softly and as Michelle looked down at the ring in his palm she noticed his hands were shaking. 

She put her hand on top of Peters hand that was holding the ring. 

"yes" he let out a breath at the single word she said. 

"Thank god, I was worried you were going to say no especially after the argument we had" he kissed her cheek. 

"I forgive you Peter. I forgave you the minute you crawled through that window because you came back. You came back to me and I was just mad that you didn't even call before I went and did the thing that terrifies me a lot. Just don't do that to me ever again" she whispered the last part as Peter slipped the ring on her finger. 

"I promise" 

"Good" 

3)

"Pika took my sock again Peter!" Michelle shouted, running after their new dog that had Michelle's sock in her mouth. And it was Michelle's favourite sock too. 

"I'm running late for work, can you handle it yourself please?" Peter asks but it wasn't in a mean way and even though Michelle wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't. After all, she didn't want him to get fired for being late. Again.

"Okay but just so you know. She's your dog so if my sock is ruined, your buying me new ones" Michelle says out of breath from chasing pika, Peters (their) bichon cross shih tzu, around the couch. For 20 damn minutes too. Michelle loved Pika but she could be a pain in the ass sometimes. 

"Yea okay. Oh man! I have to get to work. Bye babe, feel better soon" Peter says, kissing MJ briefly on the lips. And yea, on top of all that, she was also sick. So that was great. 

"Bye sweetie" he says to Pika, leaning down to rub her head. 

Once Peter was gone, Michelle turned to Pika and started to argue with herself. 

If I try to get the sock, it will most likely just be ruined anyway. Oh but that was my favourite sock. I guess I could just let her have it. The pair to that sock is lost so it doesn't matter, I guess. 

Michelle decided that she couldn't be bothered going through the effort to get her sock back so she just sat down on their couch with a tissue up one of her nostrils. 

Man did she wish Peter stayed with her but he had already taken two days off to be with her so Michelle shooed him away. 

Now, sitting on their couch with a tissue up her nose and a tub of ice cream in her lap, she regrets making Peter goes to work. 

All Michelle really wanted was Peter. He always made her feel better and he makes an incredibly good chicken soup.

It was fine though. She could wait a few hours. 

4) 

"No Ned, she isn't pregnant...yes we took a test just in case... What the heck... I don't think my sperms are radioactive...maybe... Well anyway she isn't pregnant...... No Ned, she isn't an aliens test subject... How do I know-? I know because that's a stupid theory... Yes it is... Yes it is!......... Dude, I will tell Betty that you were the one who dropped her very expensive wedding cake... She probably already knows anyways... Dude... You blamed it on Pika!...a 9 week old puppy cannot do that to a wedding cake...whatever man... No, MJ isn't vomiting at the moment... She is in bed...okay I'll tell her... How did you get laying eggs out of that...... Whatever dude...okay... Yup bye", Michelle burst out into laughter as soon as Peter hit the end call. It's was so irrupt that Pika, who was sitting on Michelle's lap, got a massive fright and jumped off the bed. 

"You have some weird conversations with Ned" Peter sighs and lies back down next to her. 

"Yeah, he said he's sorry that you're sick" Michelle shrugs. She wasn't sick anymore, just a bit of a headache. The vomiting had stopped yesterday. 

"I'm not too sick. Just a headache" 

"Well hurry up and get better. Our anniversary is soon and I want to take you out" Peter says and Michelle laughs. 

"I'll try but I can't make any promises. Plus I'm fine with us just sitting at home and cuddling" she tells Peter, who is starting to fall asleep. 

"Same but it's a special day. I feel like it should be celebrated specially" 

"Okay, well I think I'll get some sleep now" Peter tries to lean in for a kiss but Michelle pushes him away. 

"You'll get sick"

"No I won't" then he kisses Michelle. 

He falls back into the bed and closes his eyes. Peter then let's out the weirdest snore ever and anyone else would think he's faking it but Michelle knows Peter. And she knows he's actually asleep. 

"Night Peter" she kisses his forehead. 

The next morning, Peter wakes up sick. And to say Michelle didn't say 'I told you so' would be a lie. 

5) 

"Did you just eat the last lemonade popsicle we had" Michelle asks Peter in a threatening voice. 

He immediately puts the stick behind his back. What and idiot, Michelle thinks to herself. "What's a popsicle" Peter asks her with doe like eyes. 

Double idiot. 

"You are going to go to the supermarket and get me some more popsicles" Michelle's grabs his coat, keys and wallets and throws them at Peter who is still sitting on the couch. 

"what if they don't have them?" he asks, Not even arguing and instead shoving on his coat. 

"Well then go to another store but you aren't coming back here until you have my popsicles. And if you do, I'll kick your ass so far to the curb, you won't even know what hit you" after Michelle said that, Peter left immediately.

It was one of those hot summer days when all you wanted was a popsicle. Unfortunately for MJ, Peter ate the last one. 

Michelle sat on their couch, watching TV, waiting for Peter to come home. She was slightly worried because it had been 2 hours since he left. 

But all her worries soon flew away when a puffing, red faced Peter came through the door with a bunch of bags filled with boxes of popsicles. 

"I went... I went to 7 different stores and only 1 of them had popsicles. And I didn't take the car because Ned still has the keys for that. Plus the store that did have the popsicles was on the other side of town" Peter said ripping open one. 

MJ did the same. 

They sighed at the same time as they both swallow a chunk of lemonade flavoured ice. 

"I feel cooler already, thanks babe" 

"No problem, Where's Pika?" Michelle points to where the fan is. Even the dog was hot. 

"Oh man, I'm so ready for summer to be over" Peter says, sucking on his popsicle. 

"Same"

Yea, Michelle definitely wasn't going to miss summer.

6) 

"It's been 6 months, MJ. When are we gonna get married?" Peter asks like a little impatient kid. 

"Peter, I am incredibly busy with work. We still need to buy a house instead of living in this crappy apartment. Pika can't live inside her whole life. Plus Weddings are expensive" Michelle points out while boiling the water because she insisted to help with dinner. Fortunately for Peter, that only meant boiling water. Michelle could not cook. And it wasn't her fault. Her whole family couldn't cook. Somehow though, Peter was an amazing cook even though May was as good as Michelle. 

"I know" he sighs, "I just want to be married already". Then suddenly, it's like Michelle can literally see a light bulb hanging over his head, Peters whole face lights up. 

"What is your idea" Michelle sighs because its Peter. His ideas were always something to do with star wars lego, alpacas, or Pika related stuff. Honestly, she was tired of hearing them because they were either impossible or incredibly unlikely. 

"What if we eloped?" Michelle gets ready to shut down the idea but then she stops watching the water to focus on Peter. 

"That's actually not a bad idea... And then we can have the big ceremony that you and may wanted. But like in a year or two" he calps happily. 

"Yes! We should elope next weekend cause I know your off that week" Michelle laughs and leans over to pepper kisses over his face until he gets annoyed. 

"Stop it. I'm not a child" Peter insists. 

"Okay" then both turn their heads at the sizzling sound coming from the stove. 

"Are the bubbles supposed to be coming out of the pot?" Michelle hopes that's what it's meant to do. 

"No, it's not" Peter says calmly getting up and going to turn the stove off. Unfortunately, this has happened many times before. It started off with Michelle cutting the vegetables. She might have nearly cut her finger off. Peter forbade her to ever go near a cutting knife ever again. Then one time she was frying the broccoli. She turned the temperature up too high and then she got distracted watching TV. So they ended up throwing away the black broccoli because Peter said, "Broccoli is meant to be green. This is full on charcoal!". Though, Michelle thought it was perfectly fine. And so on. 

"I'm not allowed to boil the water anymore now, am I?" she asks staying out of the kitchen, watching Peter restart the water. 

"You're not even allowed in the kitchen at this point. Actually you are, just no cooking" Peter responds. 

"Yeah okay. That's fair. '' She plops down on their couch next to Pika. 

7) 

"Doesn't it feel good to be married?" Peter asks while they were walking out of the court house. They decided to just get married there instead of Vegas. 

"It doesn't feel different" MJ shrugs and goes to an ice cream truck. 

"Wow, we just got married and all you want is ice cream" Peter scoffs but Michelle can tell he can't hold back his smile. 

"You promised me ice cream. I want my ice cream" Peter goes to pay the money after Michelle orders their ice creams.

"So, I was thinking, well actually pepper was thinking and she wants us to get married at her lake house" Michelle shrugs because she couldn't respond as her ice cream was stuffed in her mouth. 

"I mean, it's perfect. It's private and it's so relaxing and peaceful. Aslo that's where I said my last goodbyes to Mr Stark. It would almost be like he's there with us". Michelle drops her ice cream by accident by the sudden shock of what Peter just said. Sure he's accepted Tony being gone but that doesn't mean he still talks about him.

"Okay. Yeah okay. That's a perfect place for the ceremony" MJ lamely replies. But Peter still smiles because he knows she's trying. 

"Great, I'll tell Pepper. Oh and she also said, and I quote, tell that girl I'm paying for everything and she can't argue" Michelle laughs. Yeah, she's not exactly comfortable with Pepper paying for the whole thing but that woman basically runs the world. She has enough money to do anything she wants. 

"Okay" 

8) 

The music is playing softly and everyone is standing. Michelle has a veil over her head and she was currently walking down the aisle with her arm looped through her dad's arm. She looks up and laughs quietly when she sees Peter wiping his wet eyes. 

Michelle was wearing a very simple yet elegant dress. 

Her father kisses her head and hands her off to Peter. Michelle takes his hands in hers and she can feel how sweaty they are. 

Everyone sits down but Michelle can only focus on Peter. 

"We are gathered here today, ladies and gentlemen, to celebrate the binding of two individuals..." she doesn't hear the rest of it until Peter starts to say his vows so she knows her turn is up next. 

"Michelle, MJ, 'Chelle, Em and even angry Shelly" everyone laughs at that nickname. But MJ laughs because, not only is it a funny nickname, but because Peter had called her that when he got badly injured and was kinda loopy because of the strong medication Bruce gave him. She was really mad at him and shouted at him for about 20 minutes as he was hanging from the ceiling after he just got stitched up. 

"All of those names are different personalities...and I love every single one of them. Though Angry Shelly is a little scary" everyone chuckles again. 

"Michelle, I'm so incredibly happy that after all my stupid mistakes, you are still with me. In fact, I was so scared to even propose to you because I was scared you were going to say no... I love you with all my heart and I will love you forever. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. And I can't wait until I can call you my official wife" people clap and then the man marrying them says;

"Michelle, would you please say your vows" MJ takes in a deep breath then hands her flowers (that May passed to her in the middle of the ceremony) to Morgan, who was one of MJs bridesmaids. She had insisted herself.

"Peter, I'm sure most people know I'm not the most social person. I don't often cry or show any sort of vulnerability in front of people. Mainly because it makes me feel uncomfortable... But somehow, with you, everything seems natural. I don't feel uncomfortable if I can't handle things and break down in front of you. I don't feel uncomfortable when I don't brush my hair. I don't feel uncomfortable when I'm talking a million miles an hour" Michelle pauses and Peter patiently waits for her. 

"I love you and I know I don't say it very often... But I do love you. And I promise you, I'll do everything I can to protect you as I know you'll do the same for me" Michelle folds the piece of paper back up and hands it to Morgan who gladly takes it. She also noticed how big Morgan is now. She's now 9 and a half years old. It's crazy how fast time goes. 

Then after their vows, everything happens so fast. Peter says I do then Michelle. Then they kiss and walk back down the aisle together. 

Being married was going to be a challenge. Living together was going to be a big challenge. Sure they lived together before but it's different this time. They bought a house together. They bought furniture together. They chose which colours matched the house the best. 

Even though it was going to be hard, Michelle couldn't possibly ask for a better life and partner. 

It was going to be difficult at times but they could get through. 

They always have and they always will. 

9) 

"Shhhhhh Nedward! They're gonna hear you" Michelle and Betty cover their mouths to muffle their laughs. They were currently listening in on Peter and Neds conversation. Ned and Bruce had worked together to try and make an alcoholic drink that would make Peter drunk. This one was the 7th test and it sounds like it's working. 

"Dude, they probably already know that I know that Michelle is preggo" it sounded like Ned was tipsy too. 

Betty and Michelle give each other a look. They both knew MJ was not at all pregnant. She's not even sure how Peter got that into his head. She did tell him about the pregnancy scare she had thought she had made it clear that she was not pregnant. When she's about to burst in there and ask herself, Ned does it himself. 

"Wait, how do you even know she's pregnant?" she hears Peter scoff through the door as if it's obvious. 

"1, she's always hungry and I Found her eating sushi at like 1 in the morning. Where did she even get sushi?! 2. She went on a clean streak. Which never happens. 3, she cooked 3 nights ago and it was actually edible..." it was quiet for a moment and Michelle's thinks over the cooking comment. She found out she can cook if she's following a very descriptive recipe and if the TV isn't turned on...and if her phone is in their bedroom, where she can't see it. 

"Oh yea!" Betty and MJ instantly put their ears to the door again.

"On top of all that evidence. I found some pregnancy tests in the bathroom cabinet when I went to pee like an hour ago" MJ and Betty look at eachother and they can't help but burst into to laughter because this whole situation is stupid. 

Michelle bought heaps of different Pregnancy tests because it's good to try different ones but after her third, she didn't bother cause she knew she wasn't carrying a fetus. 

Suddenly, while they're on the floor clutching their stomachs, the door opens and they see the confused face of one Peter Parker and hear the snickering of Ned behind him. 

Peter helps MJ up and she hugs him. 

"I'm not pregnant Peter, you're just very drunk right now" 

"am I?" Michelle and Bettey laugh. 

"Yes hun, you are indeed drunk" Peter scoffs and pushes MJ away gently. 

"I'm like half spider. No, I have spider genes in me. I don't get drunk, my metabolism is too fast" he crosses his arms then quickly uncrosses his arms as an alarmed look appears on his face. 

"What is it?" all the laughter is gone from Michelle. 

"I... I think I'm gonna-" Peter then sways a little and before Michelle realises it, He faints.

Marriage life was difficult but MJ bets no one else had to take care of a half assed spider boy. 

And she's exhausted. 

If this is what it feels like to take care of kids then she doesn't want them. 

10)

"Peter, Ned" Michelle looks at both the boys sitting on the couch. She feels even Taller because she's standing. Betty is next to her sitting on the love seat in all her pregnant glory. 

The boys glance up at Michelle but then return their heads down to focus on the pieces of metal in their hands. 

"what did I say about using the living room as a workplace?" she asks because she's not happy that her living room was scattered with wires and tools. Plus a bunch of paper. It's better now but she can still see leftover scraps of metal. 

"That we can't use it as a workshop because we don't clean up properly" Peter mumbles and both boys look up.

"And what did you do?" Betty asks Ned. 

"We disrespected you and did it anyway" Michelle points at Peter. 

"You, you are going to clean this entire house and because I'm so generous, I'll give you week" Betty sees Ned snicker at Peters face as he gets told what he has to do. 

"Oh don't you think you get outta this Mr" Betty replies and that instantly makes Neds smirk turns into a frown.

"You are going to go spend time with granny since I can't go tomorrow. I'm going shopping" she stands up because her bottom is getting sore from sitting down for so long. 

"What! You guys get to go shopping while we clean houses and spend time with old ladies" even though Peter says it to both of the girls, he only looks at Michelle. 

"yup. Betty here hasn't gotten quite everything she needs for the baby's arrival" 

"oh that reminds me, granny's in her knitting state so you better make some clothes for this baby" Betty says while grabbing her bag, "time to go" she says. And Ned reluctantly follows. 

When Michelle hears the door shut, she plops down next to Peter. 

"I'm sorry" he says. 

"It's okay just make sure you clean it up properly. I was gonna make you have it done by the time we come back from shopping but I thought that was too mean" she snuggles into Peter's side. 

"oh that reminds me. Can you get me some new clothes. You somehow find the softest t-shirts and I have little to no style" MJ chuckles. 

"I don't either. I just make it look good"

"Well, I still need more t-shirts, Pika ripped up my telekinesis shirt" Michelle sighs. 

Peter was like a man-baby. 

11)

"I just need time to think, Peter" Michelle dropped her shoulders. She can't emotionally deal with this right now. 

"I know okay. I know you and I know you're a fair person so please just hear me out" Peter pleads with her, still in his spiderman stealth suit. 

"Fine. But just so you know, after this, I'm going to bed and if you are sleeping here, you're sleeping on the couch" Michelle grumbles, leaning against the wall because she had to babysit Anne, Ned and Betty's daughter, and Anne really likes piggy back rides.

"Okay... Okay. So I'm sorry for scaring you" MJ looks at Peter's face and sees his nose scrunch up along with his brow bone. 

"I should have called as soon as I could and I regret not doing that but MJ, you have to understand that that bomb... It was wrapped around so many people. I had to get them out and I didn't call you because I thought you were still at work. I didn't want to worry you" it was silent for a long time.

MJ thinks over what Peter had said. Sure it was stupid of him to go straight to the bomb and it was stupid to think she wouldn't have found out even if she was still at work. But he saved a bunch of innocent people. Michelle knew what she was getting into when she married Peter but sometimes it's hard to accept the fact that he's selfless, that he's going to always put others before himself. She just wishes he was a little more selfish. Just a smudge. 

And like usual, Peter broke the silence. 

"You can go now. I'll just sleep on the couch" he stutters out and for a second Michelle closes her eyes. 

"You can sleep in the bed" Michelle says then goes straight to their room so she won't see Peters stupid puppy face that he makes when he's shocked. 

As soon as he gets into bed, Michelle straddles him. When peter stutters for the right words she answers his question that's on the top of his tongue. 

"I'm still mad but I figured this is a good way for you to make it up to me... Now I want you to make love to me Peter" she moans when his member starts to grow against her crotch. 

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. All though..." Peter gives suggestive eyebrows. 

"No"

12)

"No" 

"Yes! Please. You'll love her once you see her" 

"I know but the answer is still no" 

"I let you get Pika!" 

"MJ, we can barely contain Pika, how are we gonna look after a cat" Peter says. Michelle saw a cute little cat up for adoption in the pet store, she was shopping for Pika. Peter loves pika with his entire heart and so does MJ but she's just genuinely a cat person. Peter is not. 

"I bet you're just scared of cats. And anyways, Cats a very independent while Pika over hear needs lots of attention. You can't deny having a cat is way easier than having Pika." Michelle argues and Peter is at a loss for words because like most times, MJ is right. 

"Okay. Fine we can get him but just know, I'm not going near that thing and you aren't going to rope me into doing anything for that cat" Michelle sequels because she's so happy that Peter agreed, albeit she would've gotten the cat anyway. 

2 weeks later

"Michelle!!!" MJ drops her bowl of cereal as soon as she hears Peter's call of distress. 

She races up the stairs and doesn't even register that that's the fastest shes ever run. 

When MJ gets there, what she's sees makes her both angry and amused. Angry because she dropped her bowl full of Crunchy nuts with milk in it. 

Amused because Peter is up on the wall. Literally clinging to it, Stupid Spidey powers, And then there's Milo on the ground. Their new cat.

Peter had been avoiding Milo like the plague since they got him. Milo wasn't even scary, in fact he was very cuddly, he even cuddled Pika and she didn't mind. Milo would sleep on the bed with them. Peter, at first, hated that idea but when Michelle threatened that she would gladly follow Milo if Peter chucked him outside. 

Now they sleep with Milo on the bed but Peter would always be on the very edge and he would be wrapped in blankets up to his chin. MJ thought he was being dramatic and when she told him that he replied with, "They are evil creatures Em. I'm perfectly fine with him being 5 feet away from me but he kept wanting to come near me!". 

Peters voice brings Michelle back to the presence. 

"MJ! It's trying to get me. Take your cat out of this room right now!" Peters voice wasn't very threatening. He also happened to be on the ceiling now. 

What an idiot. MJ rolls her eyes. 

"Fine" she bends down to pick Milo up, purposely covering her face with her hair so Peter wouldn't be able to see her smirk. 

She picked Milo up and turned to the door like she was going out of the room.

Her ears strained to hear Peters soft landing. Then she turned around and pointed Milo right in Peters face. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

He never forgave her. 

13)

This is why we can't have nice things. One good thing happens then it all comes crashing down. 

Michelle thought to herself bitterness settling in at the pit of her stomach. 

She was actually having a pretty nice day. She got the official teaching job she wanted. MJ's not sure when she wanted to be a teacher. She always thought that journalism was her dream. Apparently not. 

Now Michelle could help kids learn better than her teachers did for her. And that was the peak of her day, coming home knowing that next week, she won't be a student teacher anymore. And also she can quit her part time job as a waitress. Yay! 

MJ came home, so excited to share her news with the one person that would listen endlessly to what she said. The one person that cared more deeply for her than she could have ever imagined. The one person that she loved without feeling like a burden.

But no. The universe, and maybe Peter, just went and threw it all in her face. 

So now MJ's here, cleaning and stitching up her stupid husband. She had gotten used to it by now, but this was too much. This was the 4th time this week. 

"I'm sorry-" Peter tries to hold in his coughs so he won't move, "I'm so sorry" he blindly reaches out a hand until it grips MJ's t-shirt very tightly. 

"I'm sorry but I don't wanna die" Peter says it with so much hurt that it makes Michelle softened. 

She doesn't stop doing up the stitches on his ribcage. 

"You aren't going to die. I won't let you" then she ties the thread and moves to clean all the blood off his face. 

"Em, em... Look at me" Peter holds his hand just high enough for Michelle to rest her cheek in his open palm. 

"I love you. I don't wanna leave you and Octavia with nothing" she pulls away and begins to clean the blood again. Octavia, Their little girl they had. She was just a baby but Michelle wondered if she could hear everything from inside her crib. 

"Don't say goodbyes Peter. You aren't going to die" he smiles sweetly. 

"I can't see Em, everything is blurry and there's two images for everything I try to focus on. I have 4 bullet holes in me. I'm starting to get dizzy and tired. There's a possibility that I won't make it and that's okay but I want a goodbye first" he settles his hand on top of his stomach. Michelle sighs which is her way of saying go for it. 

"I love you so much. But please, if I don't make it, move on. Don't waste any time on a dead person, I'll always be with you and our baby girl" when Michelle was about to say something, he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. 

Then something strange happened. 

It became pitch black and she felt a pounding in her chest. Like someone was repeatedly knocking on her heart. 

She woke up. 

"You're okay, it was just a Dream" that's when she felt Peters arms around her waist. 

"Sorry if I woke you. Weird dream" MJ states with a gruff voice then she goes to make some coffee.

Michelle had been having a lot more of those nightmares and she knows exactly why. 

She wants kids but she's afraid Peter won't be a good father. Of course he would be amazing with kids but she's worried he might choose spiderman over his own family. 

Michelle doesn't want that for her kids. No matter how much she loves Peter.

Michelle decided then and there that if they were to ever have kids she has 3 options. 

  1. Don't say anything and hope for the best. 

  1. Ask Peter to not do so much spidermaning. 

  1. Leave him. 

She really hopes it isn't the latter.

14)

Michelle was really glad that the teacher part of her never ending nightmare was fake. 

She always wanted to be a journalist so she can make people aware of how awful this world is. And she's glad that when she showed up for work, there were little to no kids there. She couldn't handle seeing them right now. 

"Hey MJ!" Michelle jumps off her chair because a certain Betty decided to sneak up on her. 

Michelle returned to her seat while giving Betty a glare. 

"How's the report going?" Betty asks. 

MJ looks at her screen and sees she has only done 2 paragraphs since yesterday. 

"Not well" she sighs and Betty lays a hand on her shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" her and Betty had gotten really close over the years, Betty even let's her little girl call her aunty, so Michelle decides to let Betty in. 

"Don't tell anyone okay" MJ makes sure Betty nods before continuing.

"I think I want kids" to Michelle's surprise, Betty doesn't squeal. 

"Go for it, you're 26. I had Anne when I was 24. You're good" Betty lays a hand on Michelle's shoulder. 

"No I know I'm ready. But I'm not sure if Peter is ready" when MJ looks up at Betty, she can see her confused face. 

"what do you mean. Peter's great with kids" Michelle sighs because she knows Peter would be an awesome father. She's just scared. 

Michelle looks around her office. Making sure the windows are shut and the door is closed. 

"I'm worried he'll chose spiderman over family. I'm scared he's going to come home one day and he's not gonna make it" she hears Betty sigh from behind her. 

"Talk to him MJ. I personally think Peter wouldn't do that but I don't know him as well as you." then Betty leaves because she knows Michelle needs to think about it by herself. 

3 days later

Michelle has finally worked up the courage to talk to Peter about her concerns. Now she just has to wait for him to come home from his 'job'. Which is basically taking selfies as spiderman then selling it to the daily bugle. Which she hates. But they pay good money so she guesses it's fine. 

"Hey Pika!" Michelle stands up from the couch awkwardly and as soon as Peter sees her, he knows something is up. 

"Hey babe. Something on your mind" Peter says once he's taking off his shoes, coat and put his bag down. 

"Um yeah. Yeah I was hoping we could talk" Peter moves closer to her and hugs her for about 4 seconds then let's go. They both sit down on the couch. 

It's silent for a few minutes while she thinks of what to say. Peter waits because he knows MJ needs time to do things like this. 

"I think I want kids... Like I'm ready now" she says and looks up to see Peters smile. 

"Really?" she nods, "That's great!" MJ can tell Peter is really excited because he starts to doing that thing with his thumb to help him keep still. However, when he notices Michelle doesn't smile back, he worries.

"That's not it, is it?" MJ shakes her head softly and talks quickly otherwise Peter will think of every possible outcome and end up exploding. 

"Look, I'm just gonna say it... I want kids but I don't want them to have no father. Or to have a dad that's never there for their birthday or their soccer game. I don't want them to grow up wondering where their dad is and I don't want to have to explain how you died, if you did" Peter sighs but with understanding. 

"Michelle, My dad died when I was so young and then my only blood relative left died when I was fourteen...I'm not going to let my kids grow up without a father because I know how awful it feels and I know you do too" Michelle is at a loss for words because she never thought of it that way. 

"Okay" she exhales a shaky breath. 

"Okay?" Peter asks confused. 

"Okay" she chuckles a little because this is so unreal, "I guess we're going to have a baby" Peter jumps up in excitement and Michelle does the same except she doesn't jump as high as him. 

"Ground rules though. Spider Man only comes out twice a week now. And you have to stay at home with the baby while I'm working" Peter nods because he's so over joyed that he gets to be a father. 

"I can't wait" He says while kissing her. 

"Can't wait for the sex or can't wait for the baby" Peter laughs. 

"Can't wait for both". 

15)

"Soooo...are you pregnant yet?" Michelle shakes her head; no. 

"What? But it's been like 5 weeks of you guys going at it like rabbits" Ned says and Betty hits him in the arm then points to Anne who was playing with her toys. 

"No we haven't. We're too busy most of the time. We'll I'm too busy most of the time" Michelle laughs as Peter looks at her in offence. 

They were sitting on Betty and Ned's couches. Peter was sitting next to MJ with his arm around her. Betty and Ned were on the other couch. Betty was folding clothes while Ned put then into the right basket. 

"Well when was the last time you took a test?" Betty asked Michelle. 

"we haven't, I know I'm not pregnant though cause I would have thrown up multiple times by now" while MJ says this, her stomach turns and she forces the liquid back down. 

Truth is, Michelle is pregnant but they only found out 2 nights ago and they don't want to tell anyone till after the doctor's appointment. They did tell May, Peter couldn't help it. But Just in case there was something was wrong with the pregnancy, they didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. 

"Peter said you were throwing up like a week ago" MJ turns her head to Peter, silently telling him to fix his mess. He gulps and nods a little. 

"Uh yeah...yeah she was. She just got the flu...so she was throwing up and it lasted a while but she's better now. Obviously. Why would she come here and risk getting everyone sick... I mean, you guys know MJ, shes...shes very like...shes like." Peter looks and Michelle with a panicked look and Michelle sighs. 

"I'm pregnant!" she shouts out and Ned and Betty stop what their doing to look at them.

"Didn't you just say you weren't pregnant" Betty says. 

"I did but we wanted to make sure everything was fine after our doctors appointment before we got anyone's hopes up" she looks at Betty and she knows Betty understands. 

"Dude!?" Ned yells at Peter and Betty tells them to sort it out outside so they go outside. All Betty and MJ can hear is screaming but it's not angry screaming. Just Ned asking why Peter didn't tell him as soon as he found out. 

MJ and Betty laugh cause they know they aren't going to solve it, instead they'll just forget in 2 days. That's how it always works with them. 

They both come in with sour looks on their faces and Peter helps MJ up off the couch. 

"We're leaving" he states then says goodbye to Anne and goes out the front door. 

"Good bye then" Michelle says going over to hug Betty but not Ned because he's sulking on the couch. 

"Bye MJ. Text me how far along you are after your appointment" she nods her head and leaves the house with Peter. The whole drive was silent. Peter was going so slow that they didn't get home until an hour later.

She tried to fight him on it but he insisted because, "You're doing the hardest thing in this pregnancy the least I can do is make sure you're safe and happy". It was quite sweet actually but she was slightly annoyed. 

"I'm hungry" she states when the get into bed for the night. 

"Seriously babe? We just had dinner" Peter sighs but gets up anyway to make her a sandwich because he knows she's been craving them. 

"I know. I can go do it" she moves to get up but Peter stops her. 

"No its fine. I wanted to get up anyway" he says sitting down on the bed to put his socks on. 

"why?" 

"I don't know, I just need to take a walk" Michelle nods because she understands. She's still coming to the realisation that she's pregnant. And she knows Peters so excited to be a father but she also knows that it's overwhelming for him especially. 

"I'll bring you your sandwich first though" he says after kissing her head. 

"Thanks" 

16)

"hey babe, Bruce just called and said he needs me in the labs. Said it was ergent" Michelle's ready to tell at peter for waking her up, cause her baby bump is causing a lot of discomfort, then she sees that he's not wearing his pjs anymore. 

"Where are you going?" she asks, looking at him from her side.

"Bruce said I have to come into the lab. It was something about Tony" he crouches down so he's face to face with her. 

Peter begins to stroke MJs hair. 

"I'll be back by 12 plus I asked may to come over at 8 which is in an hour. You'll be fine, I promise" he kisses her head and Michelle closes her eyes tightly to stop the tears forming. She really didn't want him to go. 

"Please stay till May comes...please" Michelle begs and peter sighs. 

"I really can't babe. It's urgent. I promise I'll make it up to you" she opens her eyes again and tears start to roll down her cheek. 

"Noooo. Don't cry. What's wrong? I'll see you in a few hours" Peter says while wiping her tears. 

"Don't leave" Michelle croaks out through her hiccups. 

"I'll stay for another 5 minutes but then I really have to go" MJ fists his shirt to get him to come closer. 

"No... Please stay, I don't want you to go" Peter doesn't respond because he knows Bruce needs him but so does his wife. 

"How about I tell May to not come and you can come with me to the lab. You can sleep in the room next to it?" Peter asks then pulls out his phone to text may when MJ nods. 

"Okay, May said she'll come over at dinner instead. Let's go" Peter says getting MJ out of bed and helps her out on her sweatpants. They have to stop halfway through because the baby kicks Michelle in the ribs. 

Once they are in the car, Michelle falls asleep again. 

-

"I thought May was going to look after her" 

"She was but the baby's giving MJ a hard time and she didn't want to be alone, especially after Milo having to get put down" 

"Mhm. Do you think the baby has spider powers"

"I'm not sure. I don't think we'll know til the baby's born" 

"Yeah, it's hard to tell without a proper blood sample from the baby. But it's seems to be growing quite fast. What is she, 36 weeks now?" 

"Yup. She started getting cramps on the way here. I think she'll be in labour soon" 

"You think?" 

"mhm, she's been in pain more than usual lately" 

Michelle hears Peter and Bruce talking before she opens the lab doors. She feels so dizzy and hot. She could barely make it to the door without stopping to lean on the wall. 

They both turned around at the same time to face MJ.

"Hey you're up. You okay?" Peter comes over to help her stand up because she looks really pale. 

"No" she whispers while leaning on Peter. Michelle felt like she was going to faint. She doesn't really remember anything after that. 

She doesn't know what's happening either because her eyes closed. All she knows is that she's laying down someone is gripping her hand. 

MJ tries really hard to open her eyes but it feels numb. In fact her whole body feels paralysed. It's a weird feeling and Michelle hates it. 

Then she hears, "I love you" and then

It can't be. 

It's a baby's cry. 

It's her baby's cry. 

Then she opens her eyes and she holds her baby for the first time. 

-

"He's amazing" Peter whispers while stroking Ben's little face. Michelle was cradling Ben but she was still sore so she was on bed rest for a few days. 

"He has your eyes. And you ears" Michelle laughs as she gently rubs her baby's big ears. 

"He's so cute" then Ben starts to cry and Michelle slowly and gently guides Ben's mouth to her exposed nipple. This wasn't his first feed but it was Michelle's first time feeding him without the doctors help. 

"I can't believe your spider-genes can carry out through our family, even if Ben doesn’t have them” Peter laughs. 

"I can't either..." it was silent for a few seconds then a knock sounds out through the room. 

"Come in" Peter says as Michelle goes to burp Ben while also covering her breast. 

"Oh my god" Ned, Betty and May come running through the door with Anne.

Michelle, on instinct, pulls Ben closer to her but then hands him off to May when she asks. 

"What's his name" Betty asks, taking her eyes off Ben for a second. 

"Benjamin Ali Jones Parker" Peter says proudly and May gasps then starts to cry a little. 

"It's perfect. He's perfect" She says. 

"Yeah, he is" Michelle replies, lying back and relaxing. 

17)

"Peter! Peter! Come quick" Michelle hears a crash but she just keeps recording Ben anyway. 

"What!? Wh- oh my goodness" Peter says, calming down once he sees they're fine. 

"Oh no!" Michelle stops recording and laughs a little when Ben falls to his knees. 

"His first steps" Peter says while sitting down next to Michelle and Ben. 

Michelle puts her fingers out for Ben to hold onto while standing. 

He lets out the cutest giggle both of them has ever heard. 

"Ma- mama. Look" Ben's first words were mama, dad and then it was look, for some strange reason that she thinks is Peters fault because, "Oh my god, Em look! Look!" or "Look Em, Ben's laughing, look! Quickly look" or "Look Michelle, look at this" and so on. 

"Yeah" she laughs as Ben bounces up and down using her fingers as support. 

"You like bouncing" Peter says tickling Ben, making him laugh some more. 

"Pika, come" Peter calls and Pika trots around the couch to Where Peter was. 

"Look Ben" Peter says as he holds pika next to Ben. They were a bit worried that Pika and Ben wouldn't get along but Pika loves him and Always cuddles with him. 

"How are we so lucky?" MJ asks Peter. 

"I don't know... I really don't know" 

18)

"It's your turn" Michelle says though it probably doesn't sound like it as her face was stuffed in her pillow to muffle Ben's crying. Usually he was good and slept through most of the night but for some reason, he just won't tonight. 

"No, uh... I think it's your turn" Peter says while snuggling deeper into her back. 

"how about we both go?" MJ suggests. 

"okay" then they heave themselves out of bed and into the next room. 

"Hey Ben, why are you crying so much?" Peter asks while holding Ben. It was 5 30 so Michelle went to his closer to get out his outfit for today. 

"Michelle" when Michelle didn't answer because she was too tired, Peter called again. 

"Honey?" 

"babe" still nothing. 

"Em" 

"MJ!" Michelle finally emerges from the closet with Ben's pants, socks and shirts. 

"yeah?" Peter puts Ben over his shoulder. 

"I think he has a fever" Peter says and MJ sighs. She puts Ben's clothes on top of his draws and opens the top left draw. When she finds the thermometer, she sticks it in Ben's mouth. 

98.6°F

"Yup, he's got a temperature. I'll make an appointment for the doctors once they're open" MJ Brings Ben to her when he starts crying then gestures for Peter to put his clothes on. 

Once they've got Ben's clothes on, they move downstairs so they can have breakfast. 

Peter calls May and MJ feeds, tries to feed, Ben his breakfast. 

"He has a fever... 96. Something Fahrenheit... Okay... Love you too...Bye" Peter sighs and puts the phone down. 

“May managed to get us an appointment in an hour, You can go and take a shower, I’ll watch over Ben” Peter kisses the crown of Michelles head then takes her spot in the chair next to Ben. 

“Thanks, make sure you wipe his mouth after you feed him” Peter smiles because she worries about Ben so much.

“I’m his dad I know how to look after him” Peter insists.

“I know I’m just worried that you won’t follow my rules because you tend to get a little impatient” she says while running upstairs.

Peter shouts a weak, “I do not!” but he's pretty sure that she didn’t hear him. 

-

“And all you have to do is give him these antibiotics then the fever should clear in a few days” says doctor...Patrick, Michelle thinks.

“Thank you” Michelle replies and goes outside to meet Peter and Ben in the car. Ben had cried when the doctor checked inside his mouth and he didn’t stop crying so Peter took him outside to calm down.

“Wow, it’s quiet for once” Peter chuckles and starts up the car when Michelle gets in.

“Yea, what can I say, I’m great with kids” 

“Yea you really are” she says looking at the antibiotics.

Man, Ben was not going to like this.

19)

“I’m sorry Peter, I miss her too but she was sick and it wouldn’t have been nice to keep her” Michele tells Peter when she sees him crying their bed. She had just finished putting Ben to bed, usually they would both do it but Peter was having a bad day.

Pika, their dog that they had for almost 7 years, got put down because she had cancer and was really sick. Peter loved Pika and so did Michelle but she could tell this really hit Peter hard in the stomach.

“I know, just why did it have to be Pika” He rolls over so he's on his back and MJ is sitting next to him on the bed.

“I don’t know but just keep swimming” that makes peter laugh a tiny bit and Michelle takes that as a win. Ben had watch Finding Nemo a few weeks ago and his favourite line was just keep swimming. He said every time someone asked him a question. It was funny but MJ got annoyed sometimes because when she would ask him something he would say, ‘Just keep swimming mama”.

“I love you” Peter looks up at Michelle and when she's about to say it back, they hear a little knock on their door. Both the adults turn their heads to find Ben standing in the doorway with tears on his face.

“What’s the matter Ali?” Michelle asks. They call Ben Ali when he gets upset because the name always makes him smile, thanks to Peter. They wouldn’t tell her about it but she’s fine with it, it just annoys her a lot.

Ben gets the little ladder and leans it up against the bed so he can get up. The bed was too high for him. He snuggles between both parents, Facing Michelle while Peter hugs him from behind.

“I miss Pika” He says, he's getting better at forming sentences without stuttering as much.

Peter sighs, “Yea, we miss her too bud”

“Where did she go?” Ben asks because he’s too young to understand the concept of death.

“Somewhere where she can run for as long as she wants and where she can chase birds endlessly. She’s in a better place now” Peter replies and MJ feels Ben's little head nod against her chest. When she looks down, all she can see is Ben's Light brown curls.

“How about we all sleep her tonight?” she suggests and both her boys nod, she wanted to savour this moment because it has never been this quiet when all of them were together. Never.

She lost another thing she loved but she's got enough right here.

20)

“What was that?” Ben asks Peter and Peter turns around quickly to see a little puff of brown curls below him.

“Nothing, just an old video” Peter replies while going back to packing away the boxes. Peter was helping Pepper clear her shed and he found an old hologram message from Tony. It was the one from Tony's funeral. 

“Can I see?” Ben asks though he picks up the little round projector anyway. Peter gently removes it from Ben hands.

“Maybe later, but can you go give this Mom” He hands Ben a book he thinks MJ will like.

“I guess” Peter goes to open the door for Ben, which he doesn’t even know how he got it open in the first place as he was too short.

“Oh, don’t worry Dad, I can do it myself” then Ben does something Peter didn’t even know he could do. He sticks, as in Spider-like stick, to the door. He then turns the door knob and hops down then runs off to Michelle, who was inside. Ben does this all while Peter stands there gawking because they got Bruce to blood test Ben and he and back to normal.

Once Peter processes what just happen, he makes a run for it to MJ.

“Wow, Hey there. Thanks for the book” Michelle holds up the book she's reading. Peter looks around and makes sure no one is in the room as he closes the door.

“Ben might have super powers...That or I just hallucinated him sticking to a door” Michelle drops her book on the tables she was reading at and sighs.

“I thought the blood sample came back normal” 

“It did but I guess it just developed over time” Peter says then asks, “Where are we going?” because Michelle was going somewhere and he was following.

“I want to see these powers for myself” she says the calls, “Benjamin, Come here please” Ben Immediately stops playing with his legos and goes to his mom.

“Can you stick to walls” Peter would have laughed at MJ’s bluntness but he was too confused to do that. 

“Oh! You mean this” then he goes and sticks to a wall.

Michelle nearly faints.

God , she can barely feed one spider, how was she gonna feed two.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might make an add on to this if everyone likes this one :) drop a comment down below if you have any suggestions to a one shot that you want me to write.


End file.
